Bleach: Another History
by X-crow
Summary: Ichigo, es una joven chica de 15 años, que va en primero de secundaria, ella puede ver fantasmas, su vida es tan normal como la de una joven de su edad, pero todo cambia cuando en su cuarto entra una chica de vestimentas negras, llamada Ruckia
1. Chapter 1

El día que me convertí en una shinigami

Estaba atardeciendo en una ciudad japonesa, y un grupo de pandilleros, estaban observando a una chica que estaba parada delante de ellos, la joven era de piel blanca, alta y delgada, pelo naranjo que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, el cual se tenía algunos pelos parados, sus ojos eran naranjos, ella estaba vestida con un uniforme escolar femenino, el cual mostraba sus piernas delgadas, pero fuerte, su camisa estaba remangada, sus brazos cruzados, miraba molesta al grupo, y el grupo estaba furioso con la joven, pues ella sin previo aviso había dejado inconsciente a uno de los miembros

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo, chiquilla?-pregunto uno de los sujetos-¿Golpeas repentinamente a Yama-chan y luego dices, "quítense de mi camino"?

El sujeto que estaba hablando con la chica, tenía una cara que daría miedo a cualquier persona, pero para la joven, era normal encontrase con ese tipo de cara, el sujeto exclamo; Di algo miserable bastarda.

El sujeto ataco a la pelo naranja, pero ante de golpearla, la joven le planto la suela de sus zapatos en toda la cara del sujeto, y cayó al suelo, la joven le pego con la misma suela la espalda, mientras que el sujeto se estaba quejando, los demás miraba sorprendido a la chica, púes era una joven que le estaba ganando a esos pandilleros

-Deja de grita-la joven piel blanca golpeo la cabeza del sujeto con furia hasta dejar su cara enterrada en todo el asfalto, después la pelo naranjo, observo a un teniendo su zapato en la nuca del inconsciente sujeto, a los que quedaban del grupo-Idiotas miren eso

La chica, apunto a una botella con flores, las cuales estaba botada en el suelo y al lado de un poste

-Primera pregunta-la piel blanca miro molesta a los tres restantes- ¿Qué rayos es eso?

-¡Si tú, el cara de gorila!- La pelo naranjo miro al pandillero del medio

-Pues, es un homenaje a la chica que murió en este lugar, recientemente-el pandillero cara de gorila, trataba de ocultar su cara de nervios y de miedo

-Eso es correcto-La chica le dio una patada invertida en la cara del cara del gorila

-Mit-chan-Exclamo uno de los pandilleros el cual ya estaba asustado

La joven observo a otro pandillero; he tú, el que me miraba mi ropa interior. ¿Por qué se habrá caído la botella?

-Bueno, estábamos patinando y se cayó –le contesto el pandillero que ya estaba muriéndose de miedo

La joven dio varias patadas rápidas a los pandilleros, los cuales cayeron al suelo

-No se atrevan volver hacerlo-La pelo naranjo miro con furia a los que le contestaron la pregunta-O si no, tendré que hacerlo para que les tengan que poner flores a ustedes

-Los sentimos- Los asustados pandilleros salieron corriendo despavoridos, como si fueran perseguidos por el mismo demonio

La piel blanca, observo a los pandilleros huir, con sus brazos cruzados

-Espero, que los haya asustado tanto, para que no vuelvan por este lugar-la chica suspiro y miro al poste, vio a la figura trasparente de lo que una vez fue una niña-Mañana te traeré unas flores

-Gracias, por echarlos- la niña estaba contenta porque esos tipos, los cuales le habían causado problemas se fueron-Ahora puedo descansar en paz, onee-chan

La joven se acercó a la botella y la puso en su lugar

-No fue nada-la joven pelo naranjo se iba llego levanto la mano vagamente para despedirse-Apresúrate y veta al cielo

"Yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo, tengo 15 años, de primer año, mi familia tiene una pequeña clínica, salvamos muchas vida, no sé si esa sea la razón, pero desde pequeña he visto espíritus

La joven entro en su casa

-Ya estoy en casa-Ichigo abrió la puerta, y de si previo aviso un sujeto debata de doctor aparece y le da una patada voladora en la cara

-Llegas tarde-El sujeto observo a la joven Ichigo-Ya sabes que la cena es a la 7 en punto

La joven pelo naranjo, se paró furiosa y miro molesta al sujeto

-¿Es así como recibe a tu hija, después de ayudar a un espíritu?-pregunto molesta la joven a su padre

-Eso te pasa, por quebrantar las reglas-el padre de Ichigo choco su frente con la chica y ambos se enredaron en una lucha de combos

-Ya paren ya se está enfriando la comida- la voz de una chica de tez blanca, pelo castaño claro que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, de esbelta figura y que representaba por lo menos 9 a 12 años, vestida con un pantalón corto, camisa amarilla y encima un delantal

-Déjalos, Yuzu-una joven de pelo negro el cual le llegaba hasta la barbilla, tez blanca, ojos negros, su cuerpo representaba como 13 años, la chica pidió más a su hermana

-Pero Karin –Yuzo miro sorprendida a su hermana

-Yo también quiero otro plato-un joven de 15 años, tez blanca, pelo negro el cual era corto y le llegaba hasta la barbilla, ojos negros, un poco más alto que Ichigo, vestido de uniforme escolar, masculino el cual estaba en el puesto de la esquina le paso su plato a Yuzo

-Tú también, Chika-reclamo Yuzo al joven

El padre de ichigo le iba a dar un golpe a su hijo, pero la joven le contesto con una patada en la cara, la cual lanzo al hombre a varios metros

-Qué clase de padre, hace que una estudiante de secundaria, llegue a las 7 de la tarde, eso es inhumano-Ichigo estaba furioso con su padre

-Ichi-nee, parece que has hecho un nuevo amigo-Karin estaba comiendo su otra Proción de la cena

La peli naranja, vio que al lado de ella, apareció un espíritu trasparente, de un oficinista con lente

-¿Cuándo has…-la joven empezó a pegar al aire- Los exorcizo cada vez y siguen a pareciendo

-Muchas gracias por la comida-Karin dejo sus palillos y el plato, y miro como su hermana trataba de golpear al recién aparecido-Ichii-nee, se le ha complicado la vida con esa habilidad

-Pero, a veces me siento celosa de ella-Yuzo miro a Karin y continuo hablando-Puedo sentir su presencia pero nunca puedo ver uno

-Perdón, pero yo no puedo verlo ni sentirlos-Chika dejo su plato y empezó a observar a su hermana mayor-A pesar de nacer dos minutos después de ella

-Yo no creo en fantasmas y esas cosas- Karin miro a Yuzo

-¿Qué?, pero tú puedes verlos ¿verdad?, nuestro padre y Chika, son los únicos que no pueden verlos

-no importa si los puedes ver, no creer en ellos, es como si no los viesen-Karin miro con su cara de pocos amigos a Yuzo

-La cena…-Ichigo no completo la oración, cuando su padre la ataco por sorpresa utilizando una barrida, la joven pelo naranja, cayó al suelo, su padre le tomo el brazo en señal de haber ganado, pero la chica lanzo lego9 al padre, para terminar dándose un golpe en la cara ambos al mismo tiempo, el padre de la joven cayó al suelo, la joven suspiro y se fue-Olvídenlo, no voy a cenar, iré a mi pieza

Ichigo se fue a su pieza

Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo de este fic

1.- Me dio curiosidad, y me dije ¿Qué pasaría si, Ichigo fuera una mujer?, no es difícil cambiar el nombre del personaje. Pues parece que ese nombre es para mujer y hombre

2.-En este fic cambiara algunas cosas de la serie

3.- se agregó un personaje original, hermano gemelo de Ichigo, nacido un minuto después de su hermana

4.- Pienso hacer a Ichigo, una chica marimacho en esta historia

5.- Bueno espero que le haya agradado esta historia, y bueno para concluir esta historia no es mía es de su respectivo auto, y es hecha con fines de ocio y curiosidad


	2. Chapter 2

La shinigami

Era un día de clase, la hora en que los chicos almorzaban y un grupo de jóvenes estaban en la azotea de su colegio almorzando, y conversando, entre esos jóvenes se encontraba la chica de pelo anaranjado

Un joven de tez pálida, baja estatura y complexión delgada, de ojos color negro, al igual que él, su uniforme se mantiene ordenado a diferencia de lo de su grupo de clase, el comento algo sobre una explosión

—Oigan chicos, ¿escucharon sobre la explosión?

Ichigo, se acordó de que había visto esa noticia por la televisión, antes de irse al instituto

—La explosión sucedió en un lugar cercano a donde vivo

Un joven de estatura media y delgada, con el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones

— Esta ciudad parece que se está siendo cada vez más peligroso, ¿Qué crees tú Chad?

Chad, un joven bronceado que el del resto, extremadamente alto y musculoso, era muy diferente a los compañero, pues su ascendencia mexica, lo cual muestra su pelo castaño oscuro, los ojos del mismo color y de labios carnosos.

— Si

El joven de pelo castaño y ojos marrones, miro a su compañero

— Oye, deberías hablar más, Chad

Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, y el grupo se estaba yendo, la joven Ichigo, paro y observo que parada en la reja se encontraba una joven de su misma edad, algo más pequeña, pelo de color negro, pelo algo corto que le llega hasta la barbilla, mechón en medio de su frente, de delgada figura, estaba vestida con un traje algo raro, la joven desapareció de repente, Ichigo, quedo parada durante un raro pero después de ese tiempo, la joven volvió en sí

— Debe de ser mi imaginación

Ya había terminado las clases, Ichigo, estaba caminando hacía su casa, ya había entregado las flores que le había comprado a la espíritu, el sol se escondía, y la joven estaba pensativa, cuando miro que adelante suyo estaba una criatura extraña, un ser negro con una cabeza de hueso o algo parecido, el ser caminaba en dos pies, era gigantesco, y salido de una pesadilla, la joven se quedó paralizada al verlo, la joven observo a la criatura, su cara mostraba el miedo al ver a ese ser, la criatura, grito y se acercó a la joven

— Huelo a una fuerte presidencia

¿Que era ese ser?, fue una de las pregunta que se hizo mentalmente la pelo anaranjado. En ese instante, apareció delante de ella, la joven que había visto en tejado del instituto, acaso estaba todavía en su imaginación, esa joven de pelo negro y de vestuario extraño, la joven, saco una espada, dio un salto y casi acabo con esa criatura, pues desapareció

— Rayos, se escapo

La joven, que ya había regresado del shock sujeto el hombro de la chica de pelo negro

— Espera

La joven de traje extraño, observo a la pelo naranjo, ella estaba sorprendida

— ¿Cómo rayos puedes verme?

— Pero qué demonios dices

La joven se acercó a la pelo naranjo, y tomo su mentón

— Interesante, entonces puedes verme, aunque a simple vista parece una chica normal

Ichigo, retiro la mano de la joven, y trato de darle una patada, pero esta esquivo el ataque y se puso atrás de ella

— Bien, te dire quien soy, yo soy una shinigami

La joven le conto de donde venía y quien era, Ichigo, escuchaba la explicación, la joven estaba apoyada en un poste de luz

— Entonces eres una shinigami, y tu misión es acabar con unos bicharracos llamados hollow

La joven de pelo negro, afirmo con su cabeza

La joven de pelo anaranjado, parecía molesta, y miro enojada a la shinigami

— No te creo ni piscas

— Espera, ¿tú ves espíritus y no cree en los shinigami?

Ichigo, miro a la chica de pelo oscuro

— No creo en algo que no he visto

— Pero me puedes ver y también viste al hollow

— Bueno, admito que ustedes no son humanos

La pelo naranjo, le puso la palma de su mano en el cabello de la chica

— Así que porque no, tú pequeña, y tu extraña mascota, se van a jugar a otra parte

La shinigami, se molestó

— Solo debiste decirlo…

La shinigami, movió sus manos

— Atadura menta, número 1, sai

De pronto la pelo naranjo, sintió que algo le ataba su brazos y piernas, y cayó al suelo

— Maldita seas

— No te puedes mover, esto es kido, solo los shinigami pueden hacerlo, a pesar de mi apariencia soy diez veces mayor que tú, normalmente te habría eliminado, pero debes considerarte afortunada, no me permiten matar a alguien que no se me ordene, debes de estar agradecido, mocosa estúpida

— Eres una…

La shinigami, pateo a Ichigo en el mentón, y luego uso sus pies para enterrar la cara de Ichigo en el suelo

— Estaba a punto de explicar, que son los espíritus

La chica pelo oscuro, saco de su ropa dos papeles con unos dibujos de conejos, Ichigo, se sorprendió al ver los ridículos dibujos

— hay dos clases de espíritus, los primeros son los plus, son espíritus comunes

La shinigami, mostro un dibujo de una cabeza de conejo sonriente, y que alrededor tenía corazones rojos

— Los otros son llamados hollow, ellos atacan a los vivos como a los muertos, y se comen su alma

El dibujo que mostraba era una bola blanca que tenía orejas parecida a lo de un oso, estaba furioso, un fondo negro con rayos

— Algunas pregunta

Ichigo, que estaba observando

— ¿Porque, tus dibujos son tan ridículos?

La joven Shinigami, se acercó a la chica y la enterró más en el suelo con el pie, la joven saco su cara del piso y observo molesta a chica pelo oscura

—Deja de ser eso

—Es por burlarse de mi dibujo

La joven shinigami, guardo su plumón y continúo explicando

— Los shinigami tenemos el trabajo de purificar las almas de los hollows, y enviar a los plus a la sociedad de alma

— Ahora, si me disculpas, debo perseguir a ese hollow

La shinigami, se fue corriendo persiguiendo al hollow dejando la chica pelo naranja en el suelo y molesta

— Espere, la dirección que va esa shinigami es la dirección de mi case, debo evitarlo

Ichigo, se paró con dificultad, y hizo fuerza para romper ese sello, que finalmente rompió y se fue corriendo tras las shinigami


	3. Luchare por mi familia

Luchare por proteger a mi familia

La joven de pelo anaranjado, estaba corriendo en dirección a su casa, sabía que algo estaba mal, entonces cuando llego vio una escena sorprendente, una fracción de su casa destruida, la extraña chica luchando contra la criatura, y su hermano gemelo tirado en el patio inconsciente, la joven fue a ver a su hermano, lo reviso

— Que alivio, aún está vivo

Ichigo, se levantó y miro la lucha de la shinigami contra el hollow, la chica pelo negro, chocaba su arma contra los brazos de su enemigo, esquivaba sus ataques y trataba de acabar con el hollow, en ese instante Chika, se despertó y miro a Ichigo

— Hermana, ayuda a Yuzu y Karin

Chika, de nuevo cayo inconsciente, Ichigo, observo la lucha, debía ayudar a esa extraña chica, la joven de pelo naranjo, corrió hacía la criatura para tratar de atacarla con un puño, pero la criatura se dio cuenta y fue a atacar a la joven de pelo anaranjado

— Rayos, esa chica va a morir

La joven de extraña vestimenta, se puso delante de Ichigo, y recibió el golpe del Hollow, Ichigo, al ver que la shinigami estaba volando hacía ella, la pelo naranja, agarro a la shinigami de pelo negro en el aire, la joven Ichigo, choco contra la pared, la pelo naranjo que estaba en el suelo, se limpió la falda y miro a la pelo negro, la joven shinigami estaba enfadada

— Tonta, ¿que querías hacer?

Ichigo, observo a la joven shinigami

— Mi familia, está involucrada en esto y debo rescatarla

La chica pelo negro, miro a Ichigo, y sonrió

— Veo que no te puedo convencer, además eres testaruda

La shinigami, suspiro y le mostro su katana

— Te daré una parte de mi poder

Ichigo, tomo la katana y sonrío

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Rukia, ¿Y tú?

— Kurusaki, Ichigo Kurusaki

Ichigo, se paró, tomo la arma de la shinigami, y se apuñalo con esa arma, una luz salió de ella, y de un momento a otro la joven pelo naranja, traía unos ropajes negros, sandalias, y portaba una gran katana, Rukia, estaba sentada de rodillas, y vestida solo una túnica blanca, observaba sorprendida a la joven de pelo naranja, la cual se acercó a la criatura, levanto su espada, la cual era enorme y grande, la joven de pelo negro, estaba asombrada y pensó para si misma

—Solo pensaba darle un poco de mi poder, pero se lo llevo todo, además su zenpakuto es enorme, y ¿como se libero de mi kido?

Ichigo, miro a la criatura con su cara de molestia, el hollow, grito con fuerza, Ichigo, se molesto por ese grito que le retumbaba en sus oídos

— Sabes, me molesta ese grito tan idiota y me molesta tu maldita presencia

La criatura, se ablanzo con su boca para comer a la joven pelo naranja, pero la joven, choco su Zenpakuto, con los dientes de la criatura y le arranco un diente, la criatura, se separo de la espada de la pelo anaranjado, grito de dolor

— Se hombre maldición y deja de gritar de dolor

Ichigo, aprovechando el momento de distracción del hollow, ataco con su espada y corto por la mitad a la criatura, la cual desapareció, la pelo anaranjado, se desmayo dejando su zenpakuto clavada en el suelo, Rukia, se acercó a la pelo anaranjado y la levanto

— Vaya, esta chica tiene mucho poder, es más que un humano simple, pero no aguanto mucho y cayo desmayada

Ichigo, se despertó asustada de su cama, observo que estaba en su pieza con su pijama, la joven se paro confundida y fue abajo con preocupación al recordar lo sucedido en la noche pasada, hay estaba su familia, su padre que miraba el hueco al lado de él se encontraban su hermanas y su hermano, el cual estaba con algunas vendas, la joven escucho decir a su hermano que fue un camión manejado por un conductor ebrio que hizo tales destrozo, la pelo anaranjado, se sorprendió que su hermano dijese eso, la pelo anaranjado se acercó al grupo familiar, Karina, comento

— Me sorprende que casi nadie se levantase con ese camión

Ichigo, estaba asombrado, nadie se acordaba de lo que sucedió exactamente esa noche, solo ella, la joven suspiro y pensó

— Eso debe ser una intervención de esa shinigami, debió volver a la sociedad esa

Ichigo, llego a su colegio al medio día, cuando iba a dirección a su aula, se topo con dos de sus compañeras, la primera era una joven de delgado cuerpo, pelo anaranjado más oscuro que la de Ichigo, llevaba su uniforme escolar que mostraba el contorno de sus senos, los cuales eran más grande que las de las chicas que surcaban su edad, la otra, la cual acompañaba a la joven de pelo anaranjado oscuro, era una joven, tez pálida, pelo algo desboronado color azul oscuro al igual que la anterior llevaba uniforme del colegio, la joven de pelo anaranjado oscuro se acercó a Ichigo

— Buenas tarde, Ichigo

— Buenas, Orihime

La joven de pelo azul, se acercó a la Ichigo

— ¿Por qué, llega tarde Ichigo?

— Bueno, un camión paso por mi casa ayer, y hoy tuve que ayudar a limpiar

Ichigo, siguió su camino, al tiempo después, la joven, conversaba con sus amigos y compañero de clase sobre el accidente, ella estaba sentada en su puesto y sus amigos sentados en sus mesas el joven de uniforme ordenado, fue el primero en hablar

— Ya veo, así que un camión fue el causante de un gran desastre

— Así es, Mizuro

Se oyó una voz fuerte

— Necesitan ayuda

Ichigo, observo al dueño de la voz era Chado o Chad

— No, gracias

Siguieron conversando hasta que se escucho una voz femenina

— Ha si que tu eres Ichigo

La pelo naranjo, reconocio ese tono de voz y miro atrás suyo, era la shinigami que había visto aquella noche, la pelo naranjo, se sorprendió al ver a aquella chica

— Me gustaría que me ayudase con historia

La pelo negro, extendió su mano y en la palma decía, "si le dices a todo, te mato", la joven, se quedo más paralizada del miedo

A los minutos después, Ruckia, estaba conversando con la joven de pelo anaranjado, la cual estaba molesta por la intromisión de la shinigami de pelo negro

— Pensaba, que te había ido a la sociedad esa

— Es sociedad de alma, pero no puedo volver

La joven de pelo anaranjado, miro a la joven de pelo negro, la cual siguió explicando

—La noche pasado, te entregue todo mi poder por accidente, así que hasta que recupere todo mi poder, tú tomaras mi puesto como shinigami

— Oye, que yo no quiero tu puesto, y además ¿como te pueden ver mis amigos?

— Estoy utilizando un cuerpo falso, y respecto a lo de tomar mi cuerpo, te estoy obligando, no te lo estoy pidiendo como favor

La joven pelo negro, tomo un guante rojo, se lo puso y saco el espíritu de IChigo, dejando el cuerpo en el suelo, Ichigo, se sorprendió al ver su cuerpo

— Mi cuerpo

Ruckia, no escucho la exclamación de Ichigo, y se la llevo arrastrando


	4. Chapter 4

Ruckia, arrastro a la joven peli naranja, la cual estaba alegando por lo que estaba sucediendo. Ruckia, que hacía caso omiso a los alegatos de la pelo naranjo miraba su celular los chicos llegaron a una plaza parque. La joven shinigami, dejo a Ichigo a la entrada del lugar. La joven de pelo naranjo, miro a Ruckia

—Oye, devuelve mi espíritu a mi cuerpo, además no te he dicho que sí

Ruckia, suspiro y miro con cara de molestia a la pelo naranja y luego apunto hacía una parte. Ichigo, observo el lugar que apuntaba la shinigami, y se dio cuenta del espíritu de un niño, con cara de horror, siendo perseguido por un hollow. Ichigo, no resistió ver esa imagen, así que iba a ayudar a aquel niño, pero fue detenido por una joven Shinigami

— Espera, cual es la razón de salvarlo, si no es nada tuyo

Ichigo, apretó sus manos y saco su zenpakuto

— Aun no te he dicho mi respuesta, pero…

Ichigo, fue a pelear contra el hollow. El niño, estaba atrapado, su espalda se apoyó en un árbol, y su cara observaba a aquel ser negro, de gran altura, deforme, con una mascara. El niño cerro sus ojos, esperando su segunda muerte, pero cuando la boca de aquel ser se acercaba al niño, una patada golpeo la cara del hollow. La criatura enmascarada, fue volando hacía un columpio y choco, la criatura, se levanto y grito con furia. Ichigo, se paro al frente de su enemigo. El hollow, dio otro grito y fue corriendo hacía la joven pelo naranjo. Ichigo, espero su enemigo, que se acercaba, entonces cuando la joven se fijo que ya estaba cerca, corrió dio un salto sobre el hollow, se apoyó en la espalda de la criatura y con su arma atravesó la espalda del enemigo. El hollow, grito de dolor y se agitaba para quitarse a su oponente, pero la chica, se afirmaba de su arma

— ¿Porque, estas criaturas gritan tanto?

El hollow, cayo al suelo, estaba derrotado y muerto, como el anterior desapareció.

Ichigo, se acercó al espíritu, que estaba entre sorprendido y asustado. Ichigo, uso la empuñadura de su espada, para poder hacerle un entierro de alma. El niño, se volvió una mariposa negra y se fue al otro mundo. Ruckia, se sorprendió que la joven supiese como ser un entierro de alma. Ichigo, después de eso, se levanto guardo su arma y observo a Ruckia

— Pero, no soporto ver gente en peligro

Ya era algo tarde, la jornada de clase había terminado. Ichigo, estaba caminando hacía una tienda para comprar algunas cosas, la joven iba seguida por Ruckia

—He, ¿Dónde vas?

Ichigo, suspiro algo molesta por tener a la shinigami siguiéndola, pero se aguantó la gana de gritarle

— Voy a comprar cosas para la despedida de mi hermano

Ruckia, miro a la joven peli naranja con algo de duda

— ¿Se va a morir?

Ichigo, miro a Ruckia y suspiro

— No, él se va ir de intercambio a otro colegio en Tokio

— Vaya, eso es interesante

La shinigami de pelo negro, tenía otra duda, así que no dudo en preguntar

— He, Ichigo, ¿Cómo supiste hacer un entierro de alma perfecto? Que yo sepa no te había mostrado eso

Ichigo, solo se limito a rascarse la nuca y con su cara de molestia contesto

— Simplemente lo hice

Ha Ruckia, le sorprendió esa respuesta

Los chicos pararon frente de la tienda, la shinigami, prefirió esperar sentada en un banco al frente de la tienda, pues quería aprender japonés moderno. Ichigo, entro a la tienda, saco una lista del bolsillo de su camisa y la miraba mientras sacaba las cosas que iba a comprar, estaba llevando su carro cuando chocó con otro carro, miro al conductor del carro era Orihime, una de sus compañera de clase. Cuando la joven Orihime, se dio cuenta de Ichigo, sonrío y la saludo

— Buenas, Ichigo

La joven de pelo naranja, le contesto el saludo con un gesto de mano vago

—Buenas tardes y ¿que haces aquí?

La chica de grandes atributo y de pelo anaranjado y largo, sonrío y se rasco la nuca

— Veras, estoy comprando los ingredientes de la cena, hoy quiero cenar arroz y pescado frito con miel

La joven Ichigo, se imagino la cena, no le agrado mucho y pensó

— Rayo, esta chica si que come cosas raras

Orihime, estaba pensando y luego miro a su compañera

— Veo que tienes muchas cosas, ¿que celebra hoy?

Ichigo, observo a Orihime

— Mi hermano va a ir a un prestigioso colegio en Tokio, no me acuerdo el nombre del colegio creo que era algo como la D.D.E

Las dos chicas, estaban caminando y conversando, mientras hacían sus respectivas compras. Ichigo, contaba a Orihime, un poco sobre su hermano

Orihime, sonrío y comento

— Veo que sientes admiración por tu hermano

— No, realmente no, ¿como voy a admirar a un llorón como mi hermano?

— Pero hablaste muy bien de él

Ichigo, observo a su compañera con una cara de molestia, la chica de pelo anaranjado y largo, mejor prefirió callar y no indagar mucho en la vida de Ichigo.

Pasado unos minutos, Orihime, termino sus compras y se despidió de la joven Ichigo, que aun estaba realizando su compra, al rato la joven marimacho, había terminado sus compras y estaba caminando con varias bolsas, acompañada por la shinigami Ruckia, la cual estaba recitando un libro, cosa que a la joven Ichigo, le molestaba

— Oye, puede parar de hablar en voz alta

Ruckia, sostuvo el libro y miro a Ichigo

— Estoy practicando mi japonés moderno

— Eso no tiene nada de moderno

Ichigo, no encontraba nada de moderno lo que decía ese libro, además ya le estaba molestando que la shinigami lo persiguiese a todas partes, iba a manifestar esa molestia, cuando escucho un frenazo de auto y junto con la shinigami de pelo negro, miraron hacía la calle, observaron a un auto que se iba y a una joven que estaba acostada en la calle. Ichigo, reconoció a la joven era Orihime, preocupada y junto con la shinigami, fueron a ver como estaba la joven Orihime, cuando llegaron al lugar, la chica de buenos atributos y de pelo anaranjado y largo, se levantaba del suelo. Ichigo, llego al lado de Orihime

— ¿Estas bien?

Orihime, que ya se había levantado, afirmo positivamente a la pregunta de su compañera y luego miro a Ruckia

— ¿Ha, pero si eres Ruckia?

La joven Shinigami, con cara de dudas pregunto

— ¿Quién eres tu?

La joven Ichigo, observo molesto a la shinigami y le exclamo en un susurro

— Tonta, ella es Inue Orhime

Ruckia, finjio una sonrisa y con una reverencia extraña, saludo a la joven

— Buenas tardes, Orihime

La joven Inue, hizo la misma reverencia y saludo a la joven de pelo negro

— Buenas Ruckia

Ruckia, seguía con su sonrisa fingida

— Veo que estas de compra

Orihime, se acordó de las bolsas y la recogió

— Si, es la cena

Ichigo, miro con preocupación a la joven

— ¿Y el auto?

Orihime, miro hacía el otro lado de la calle, apunto con su dedo y con una sonrisa contesto

—Se fue

Ha Ichigo, le salió una gota de sudor

— Y lo dice tan tranquilamente

Ruckia, observo la pierna de Orihime, la cual estaba algo manchada. Orihime, miro a la shinigami y pregunto

— ¿Sucede algo?

Ruckia, con su sonrisa fingida, contesto

— No nada

Orihime, se despidió de las chica y se fue


	5. Chapter 5

Ya era de noche, aproximadamente la 20:00 horas. La familia de Ichigo, levantaban unos vasos y exclamaban "kampai". El padre, de Ichigo, comenzó a llorar, mientras sus hijos lo miraba con cara de fastidiados

—Mi hijo ya es un hombre

El padre de Ichigo, fue a llorar junto con el poste pegado en la pared que tenía de su querida esposa

— Mi cielo, nuestro hijo ya se va de la casa, ya ha crecido

Ichigo, suspiro con fastidio, le molestaba que su padre actuara de esa forma tan infantil

— Solo me quedan mis hijas, las cuales cuidare muy bien

Isshin, salto para abrazar a Yuzu, pero fue detenido por la chica del pelo anaranjado Ichigo y por Karin, las cuales les dieron una patada en la cara de Isshin. Chika, al ver esto suspiro, era tan típico de su padre ser muy infantil, que muchas veces molesta. Después de la fiesta, la chica de pelo anaranjado, estaba en su habitación y estaba estudiando mientras escuchaba música, en ese momento, no se percato de que alguien estaba atrás de ella, y ese alguien le golpeo la nuca. La chica de pelo anaranjado, al sentir que alguien le golpeaba la nuca, se quito su audífono y se giro con enfado y molestia

— ¿Quién fue el imbécil?

La chica de pelo naranja, miro que el imbécil que le dio un golpe, era la shinigami Ruckia, que tenía un pijama que no serviría para una chica mayor, pero si para alguien del porte de Ruckia, la pelo naranja era reconocido ese pijama

— ¿He, que hace con el pijama de Yuzo?

La pelinegra, se enfado y le dio un codazo a la pelo naranjo en la nuca.

— No estoy para contestar preguntas como esa, he detectado un Hollow

Ruckia, se puso su guante

— ¿Estas preparada?

La chica de pelo anaranjado, afirmo con la cabeza. Ruckia, saco el espíritu de Ichigo, la cual estaba vestida como una shinigami. La joven de pelo anaranjado miro a la shinigami de ojos negros y comento

— Vamos, Ruckia

Ruckia, estaba apoyada en la espalda de la shinigami substituta. La shinigami de pelo negro, estaba observando su señalizador

— Esta cerca, dobla en la esquina de esa calle y encontraras un terreno vacio. La chica de pelo anaranjada, afirmo con su cabeza e hizo lo que la shinigami le indicaba.

A los minutos después, la shinigami sustituta, junto con la shinigami de pelo negro, llegaron a un terreno baldío. La shinigami Ruckia, miro su radar que parecía un celular, observo que la señal era más intensa y cada vez se acercaba más y más. La chica pelo anaranjado, miro a la pelo negro y pregunto

— ¿A dónde está esa criatura?

La shinigami Ruckia, miro a ichigo con una cara de sorpresa y exclamo

— Cuidado Ichigo, está abajo tuyo

La shinigami sustituta, miro el piso debajo de sus pies y observo una grieta que se abría, Ichigo, salto con rapidez y justo cuando apareció el hollow. La chica Ichigo, al ver a la criatura, tomo el mango de su arma y saco la espada, la arma de la joven brillaba con la luz de la luna. Ichigo, con furia fue a ataco al hollown, pero el hollown, choco sus manos en formas de hoz contra la arma de su oponente y luego ambos empezaron a chocar sus armas, la shinigami sustituta y el Hollow, no se daban tregua, hasta que el hollow, retrocedió y la shinigami sustituta, aprovecho el momento para atacar a su enemigo. El hollown, observo como la chica venía hacía el, así que sin pensarlo la criatura, se acerco a gran velocidad hacía su enemiga, la joven viendo la proximidad del devora alma, se dirigió hacía la máscara. La máscara del hollown, choco contra la espada de la shinigami de pelo anaranjada, la joven Ichigo, con toda su fuerza arranco la mitad de la máscara del devora alma, revelando la mitad de un rostro humano, al ver esto la joven pelo anaranjado, se sorprendió al igual que el hollown que dio un fuerte grito y se marcho del lugar. Ichigo, quedo parada en estado de sock. Ruckia, se puso al lado de la plasmada Ichigo y exclamo

—Vamos, debemos atrapar al hollown

La shinigami, iba a correr cuando la voz de Ichigo la detuvo

— Espera

La chica de pelo negro, observo a la shinigami sustituta, la cual miro a la shinigami de pelo negro con cara de molestia

— Ese hollown tenía la cara de un humano

Ruckia, con su cara de seriedad le contesto el comentario a la joven

— Los shinigami, no atacan a la cara de los hollown

Ichigo, puso una cara de sorprendida y exclamo

— Entonces al hollown el cual mate la vez pasada era un humano

Ruckia, con molestia exclamo

— No importa que sea un humano

Ruckia, respiro hondo y comento con más calma

— Los hollown se apoderan de alma humanas

Ichigo, iba a reclamar pero Ruckia, la calló y continúo hablando

— Es una de las razones de por qué acabamos con los hollowns, cuando se apoderan del alma de un humano van tras el ser más querido del humano cuando estaba en vida, la razón de porque aun esta en este mundo

Ichigo, comprendió lo que acaba de decir la shinigami Ruckia, entonces se acordó de aquel rostro y fue corriendo atrás del hollown. La shinigami Ruckia, siguió a la shinigami de pelo anaranjado, mientras iban corriendo la joven Ichigo, le comento a Ruckia

— No lo habí reconocido antes, el rostro que vi era del hermano de Orihime, me acuerdo que hace algunos años atrás, vino a la clínica de mi padre por un accidente, pero fue trasladado, la chica que estaba con el era Orihime

Ruckia, se sorprendió

— Ya veo, entonces las marca en la pierna que tenía Orihime, eran la marca del hollown

— Si es cierto lo que me cuenta, entonces Orihime, está en peligro

Los dos shinigami, encontraron al hollown, estaba en la casa de la compañera de Ichigo, la joven de pelo anaranjado, miro el cuerpo inconsciente de Orihime y de la amiga de luego con una rabia tremenda, fue atacar al hollown, el cual había vuelto a completar su máscara.

La joven Ichigo, luchaba contra el hollown desde hacía una media hora, mientras Ruckia, cuidaba los cuerpo incociente de Orihime y de Tatsuki, la joven de pelo azul y cortó.

La pelea estaba en pleno apogeo, la joven Ichigo, varias veces había tratado de racionar con esa criatura, varias veces había preguntado al hollown, el porqué estaba tras Orihime, pero la repuestas siempre era un grito de la criatura.

Ichigo, molesto exclamo

— Me estas cabreando

En ese momento una voz se escucho, conocida para los tres presentes

—Ichigo, Rukia, ¿qué está sucediendo?

Ichigo, que estaba a algunos metros de distancia de Hollown, observo a la dueña de la voz que hizo la pregunta era Orihime. La joven Ichigo, se sorprendió al ver a Orihime, en forma de espíritu

— Orihime, ¿tu estas…?

Antes de completar la oración la shinigami Ruckia, comento

— Ichigo, Orihime, solo salió de su cuerpo, aun está sujeta a el por la cadena

Ichigo, respiro profundo y aliviado, luego escucho el gruñido de la criatura con que peleaba. Ichigo, observo a la criatura y exclamo

— Estaré contigo pronto

Ichigo, fue corriendo hacía la criatura


	6. Capitulo 6

Ichigo, que estaba luchando contra el hollown, estaba empezando a tener varias heridas producto de los ataques que el hollown, realizaba en contra de la shinigami sustituto. La joven de pelo anaranjado, estaba cansada, aunque ella luchaba con toda su fuerza para acabar con esa criatura, muy adentro de ella, no quería lastimar al hermano de Orihime.

La joven Orihime, estaba impresionada al ver la escena, la estudiante de instituto, se encontraba

paralizada de miedo y confusa, la cabeza de la joven Orihime, no podía conceder que existiese tal criatura como la que estaba viendo en frente de sus ojos, aunque estaba aun más sorprendida al ver que Ichigo, una de sus compañera de clase, la cual estaba vestida con un extraño kimono negro, estaba luchando contra esa criatura

—¿ que sucede?- se pregunto para si la joven Orihime

Mientras tanto, Ichigo, la shinigami sustituta, luchaba contra el hollown del hermano de Orihime. La joven de pelo anaranjado, hizo retroceder al hollown y exclamo

—Tu eres el hermano de Orihime, ¿Por que, quieres matarla?, responderme

El hollown, dio un grito y empezó a hablar

—Hace tiempo veía a Orihime, rezar por mi y eso me hacía feliz, yo la veía desde mi punto de visión, pero cuando entro al instituto, se junto con más persona y hizo más amistades, se olvido de mi, eso hizo que mi alma se entristeciese, ahora que soy un hollown, quiero a mi hermana solo para mí

Ichigo, se acordó de su hermano gemelo y de sus hermanas menores y exclamo con enfado

—Escucha, se lo que se siente ser el mayor, pués soy la mayor de cuatro hermano, los hermanos mayores estan para protege a los menores, y deben de estar orgulloso de sus hermanos, lo que quiero decir es que tu no debes de estar feliz por la felicidad de Orihime

—Callate

Orihime, reconoció la voz de su hermano al escuchar a la extraña criatura, la cual iba a realizar su ataque en contra de la joven shinigami sustituta, pero Orihime, se interpuso en el camino de la criatura, la cual termino mordiendo el cuello de la joven estudiante. Lo que sorprendió a Ruckia y a Ichigo, la cual grito

—Inue

La joven Orihime, que tenía parte de su cuerpo adentro de la boca del hollown

—Hermano, se que siempre me estaba protegiendo y gracias por eso

El Hollow, al ver los pinches de pelo de su hermana, empezó a recordar que el le había dado eso objeto. El hollown, retrocedió sosteniéndose la cabeza

—Orihime

Ichigo, se puso adelante de su compañera, he iba atacar cuando observo con asombro que el hollown, se saco su mascara revelando la cara del hermano de Orihime

—Ichigo, rápido destruirme, antes de que vuelva a ser esa horrorosa criatura

Ichigo, se sorprendió por la petición del Hollow, luego con una sonrisa exclamo

—No me tienes que mandar,yo iba hacerlo después de todo y otra cosa no grites, eres un hombre

Orihime, se precupo

—Espera, Ichigo

Ruckia, miro a la joven estudiante y luego suspiro

—Es necesario, o si no tu hermano volverá hacer esa cosa, además el se podrá ir hacía la sociedad de alma

—Entonces, permitirme despedirme de mi hermano

Ichigo, miro a Orihime y comento

—Bien

La joven de secundaria, se acerco a su hermano y lo abrazo

—Adios, hermano

—Adios, Orihime

Ambos se apartaron, la joven Ichigo, empuño su espada y fue corriendo hacía aquel el hollow, pariendo a la mitad a criatura, el hermano de Orhime, sonrío mientras iba desapareciendo

—Nos volveremos a ver Orhime

Al día siguiente, la joven Ichigo y la shinigami Ruckia, estaban conversando en la azotea del colegio

—Ya veo, así que realmente les borraste la memoria

—Así es, es necesario que le borre la memoria, pues habría muchos problemas si no lo hiciese

Ichigo, lo pensó un poco y le encontró razón a la shinigami, la joven pelo anaranjado, suspiro y comento

—Bueno que se le va hacer

La joven Ichigo, masco un pedazo de su sándwich. Ruckia, que estaba al lado de Ichigo, comento observando a la joven

—Dejando, todo eso de lado, Ichigo

La joven, miro a la shinigami y pregunto

—¿Que?

Ruckia, mostró a la joven un jugo en caga y pregunto

—¿Como se toma esto?

Ichigo, que estaba sorprendida con la pregunta, respondió con fastidio y molestia

—Solo debe usar la bombilla y listo

Ruckia, miro la bombilla y la caja, trataba de averiguar donde se pone la bombilla.

Una voz de joven, se escucho

—Vaya, entonces estaban aquí

Ichigo, observo que su amigo y compañero Mizuiro, estaba haciéndose presente, el joven, traía consigo su propio almuerzo

—Veo que ustedes se han hecho muy buenas amigas

Ichigo, que estaba tomando su jugo en caja, comento

—Algo parecido

El joven Mizuro, miro a Ruckia y saludo a Ruckia

—Buenas

La joven Ruckia, que estaba algo concentrada y buscando donde poner la bombilla, miro al joven y respondió al saludo con una amabilidad algo fingida

—Buenas, este...Mizuro

—Vaya, sabes mi nombre que bien, bueno como ya sabes mi nombre es Mizuro, mi hobbit …es

La La joven Ichigo, que estaba tomando jugo, paro un poco y interrumpió a su compañero

—Cazar chica

Mizuro, que estaba algo angustiado por lo que dijo la joven de pelo naranjo, exclamo

—He..no me hagas caer mal frente a Ruckia

Ichigo, continuo

—Parece un tipo de lo más tierno, pero es solo una fachada, este es el más pervertido de los chicos

Mizuro, observo a la joven Ichigo y exclamo

—Pero solo me gusta las chicas más madura que yo, así que Ruckia, no esta en mi punto de visión

—Por eso, lo dijo

Mizuro, con cara de confusión pregunto a la joven de pelo anaranjado

—¿Que quiere decir?

—Nada, pero hablando de otro tema, no he visto a Chad, ¿que le habrá pasado?

Mizuro, negó con la cabeza y comento

—No lo se

En ese instante se escucho la voz de otro de los compañero de la joven pelo anaranjado

—Pero...si es la chica nueva—Era Keigo, el cual se acerco a la joven shinigami y con cierta amabilidad dio la bienvenida a Ruckia—Bienvenida a nuestro paraíso de hombre

Ruckia, observo a Keigo y con una sonrisa fingida, le respondió

—Buenas...Keigo

Keigo, se puso alegre y exclamo

—Viva, sabe mi nombre

Ichigo, miro algo molesta a Keigo

—Oye, que yo soy una mujer

Keigo, miro a la joven y comento

—Pero tu eres Ichigo—Luego se dirigió a Ruckia—Si necesita ayuda, puedes contar con todo mi apoyo

Ruckia, miro con alegria al joven Keigo y exclamo

—En serio, entonces puedes...

Keigo, estaba tan alegre que no se dio cuenta que su espalda topo con algo o alguien y observo quien era, se dio cuenta que era Chad

—Buenas, Chad

Chad, solo levanto su mano en señal de saludo y saludo con un secante hola, y luego se sentó

Mizuro, se dio cuenta que el gigantón, le corría un hilo de sangre por la frente

—He Chad, ¿que sucedió?—Pregunto Mizuro con precupacion

—Un hombre en motocicleta, choco conmigo y tuve que llevar al hombre al hospital

Ichigo, suspiro, se puso en cuclillas al frente de amigo y reviso la frente de Chad

—Chad, deberías preocuparte por ti mismo de vez en cuando, deberías revisarte esa herida

La joven, pelo anaranjado, puso un parche en la frente del mestizo

—Con eso sera suficiente por ahora

La joven pelo anaranjado, se paro.

—A veces, ustedes se ven como una pareja—Comento Mizuro

Ichigo, con algo de fastidio comento

—Solo somos amigos

—Si, pero los rumores que se escuchan por hay

—Si hiciese caso a los rumores, hace rato que cambiaría el color de mi pelo a negro

—Eso es verdad—El joven observo que su amigo Chad, evaba una jaula con un periquito adentro—He Chad, a donde encontraste ese periquito

—Ayer...me lo encontré

Ichigo, regaño a su amigo por esa respuesta

—Oye, te demoraste en contestar, además tu respuesta fue muy corta

—Perdón

Ichigo, suspiro con fastidio y observo al ave, luego se sentó al lado de Ruckia. Mientras escuchaba a sus amigos regañar a Chad, ella observaba el periquito, Ruckia, miro a la joven de pelo naranja

—Siente algo extraño

—Si

—Tal parece que son dos almas la que ocupa el mismo cuerpo

—Tal parece que esta noche no descansare, pero solo con un exorcismo, bastara, ¿cierto?

Ruckia, afirmo con su cabeza, mientras Ichigo, tomo el jugo de caja de la joven Ruckia y ´puso la bombilla

—Parece, que ya se esta dando cuenta de lo que esta a su alrededor—pensó Ruckia

La joven Ichigo, le devolvió el jugo en caja a la joven Shinigami

—Toma

Ruckia, dando las gracias tomo el jugo y bebió de su contenido

—Esto esta rico


	7. Capitulo 7

Bleach 07

Ichigo, caminaba junto con la shinigami Ruckia, la joven pelo anaranjado, se veía un poco molesta. Ruckia, que había notado ese cambio de actitud de Ichigo, pregunto a la joven de pelo anaranjado

—Ichigo, ¿Por que, esa actitud?

—Ese Chad—contesto molesta Ichigo—Le comente, que tenía la posibilidad de conseguir un

hogar para el perico, pero el me contesto con solo sus monosílabos, me dijo que no y se

marcho

Ichigo, pateo un bote de basura, que callo al suelo haciendo que su contenido se derramase por todo el suelo del alrededor. Rukia, que tomaba un zumo de fruta, miro el bote caído y luego siguió su camino junto con la pelo anaranjada

—tendrás que buscar otra forma, para poder hacer un exorcismo—Ruckia, paro—

Pero, cuando eres una shinigami, nadie te puede ver, así que no te preocupes por eso

Ichigo, pensó un poco y luego le encontró la razón a la shinigami de pelo negro

—Tienes razón

Ya se estaba siendo de noche, la joven Ichigo, estaba acostada encima de su cama, mientras llevaba puestos unos auriculares, la chica, estaba pensando con los ojos cerrados, pero esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte sonido de sirena de ambulancia. La joven pelo de pelo anaranjado, que en esos momento tenía sus ojos cerrados, al escuchar el alborto que que se producía, abrió sus ojos y se quito su auriculares, se sentó en la cama y fue a ver lo que sucedía, cuando la joven Ichigo, bajo al primer piso, observo que su padre y sus hermanas , llevaban y traían camillas con personas inconscientes. Ichigo, vio la oportunidad de ayudar a su padre, así que se acerco a su padre y le pregunto

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

El señor Kurusaki, miro a su hija y le contesto

—No, hija—le contesto el señor Kurusaki, en un tono serió

Esa repuesta hizo que la joven se deprimiese y se sentase en el suelo mirando el piso, en ese momento observo que su hermana llevaba entre ambas a uno de los paciente, el cual era demasiado grande y pesado para las chicas. Ichigo, fue a ayudar a su hermana

—Les ayudo—Ichigo, tomo al mal herido, la observo bien y exclamo al reconocer a la

persona— Chad

—Ichigo- exclamo el joven moreno

—He no hables, cuando estas en esta posición—le comento la pelo anaranjado que llevo al moreno hacía la consulta de su padre.

El señor Kurusaki, observo que Ichigo, llegaba con Chad, el doctor, le dijo a su hijo que pusiera

a Chad en la camilla, la joven puso a un mal herido Chad en la camilla. El padre de Ichigo, el señor, reviso la espalda del joven moreno y se dio cuenta de que tenía una gran herida en dicha zona, parecía a un gran pie, la joven Ichigo al ver esa herida, se sorprendió mucho

—No es una herida normal, puede ser que...— pensó Ichigo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por Chad, que se puso su camisa de manga corta y se paro de la camilla

—Chad, no creo que fuese una buena idea levantarse—comento la joven de pelo anaranjado, con mucha preocupación

—Ichigo, tiene razón—exclamo Isshin y agrego—Esa herida es muy grave

Chad, que ya estaba levantado, solo alcanzo a caminar unos centímetros cuando se desequilibro y estaba apunto de caerse al suelo, pero Ichigo lo alcanzo a parar

—Te lo dije, Chad—La joven, dejo a Chad acostado en la camilla—Mejor descansa, amigo

Ichigo, salio del consultorio de su padre, algo pensativa y observo que Karin, estaba algo extraña

—¿Karin, te encuentras bien?

La joven pelo negro, afirmo con su cabeza

—Perdonadme, pero voy a mi pieza—Karin, se fue a su pieza, dejando extrañada a Ichigo

Ya había pasado algunas horas, y la joven Ichigo traía una bandeja con algunas cosas para que Chad, comiese, pero al abrir la puerta de la sala, se fijo que Chad, no estaba, la joven, suspiro

—Ese Chad—La chica, tomo unos de los aperitivos que llevaba en la fuente y se lo comió—Nunca va a cambiar—Bueno, se perdió estos aperitivos

Ichigo, se retiro comiendo los aperitivo de la bandeja

Al otro día, la joven Ichigo, estaba bajando hacía el comedor con algo de sueño y bostezando, ayer, estuvo ocupada con los hollowns .

La joven, observo que solo estaba ella y su hermana Yuzu, en la casa, realmente no le interesaba mucho su padre, pero se preocupó por su hermana Karin

—¿Karin, aun siguen en su pieza?—Ichigo, tomo algo de pan

—Si, dice que no se siente muy bien

—Ya veo, debe de estar en esos días

Dio un mordico a su pan

—Bueno, nos vemos

—hermano, no te vas a desayunar

—Esta vez no, estoy un poco atrasado—La joven abrió la puerta y salio

Había pasado el horario de clase, Ichigo, extrañaba que Chad, no hubiese llegado ese día, eso preocupo mucho a Ichigo. Cuando terminaron las clases, la joven pelo anaranjado, se estaba preparando para irse cuando el amigo de la joven Keigo, la detuvo

—Oye, Ichigo, vamos a jugar a los videojuegos

Ichigo, miro a su amigo y con una sonrisa comento

—Hoy no, estoy algo cansada—La joven Ichigo, deslizo la puerta y miro a sus amigo—Tal vez otro día

La chica, se retiro del lugar

—Ha rayos—exclamo Keigo y miro a Mizuro—Chad, no vino y Ichigo, no quiere venir con nosotros

—Keigo, recuerda que Ichigo, es una chica, tal vez este en esos días—Mizuro, comento mientras miraba su celular

Ichigo, estaba anando en su bicicleta, junto con ella se encontraba la shinigami Ruckia

—Ichigo, hoy te vi algo extraña—comento Ruckia y pregunto a Ichigo—¿ Sera a caso que te preocupa ese sujeto llamado Chad?

—Veras, presiento algo—le contesto Ichigo—no se, tal vez sea mi imaginación

Ruckia, miro a la pelo anaranjado y suspiro

—veo que te interesa mucho por ese sujeto

—Solo diré que nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo

—Espero que no te afecte en el trabajo

Ichigo, suspiro, realmente no le agradaba que le recordase eso. La alarma de hollown, de Ruckia, se escucho. Ichigo, estaba apunto de volverse de nuevo shinigami, cuando escucho la voz de su hermana Karin

—Ichigo—Karin, hablo con una débil voz

Ichigo, observo que su hermana apenas podía moverse y que la cara de la chica de pelo negro, estaba más pálida de lo acostumbrado.

—hermana...—su voz parecia que bajaba de intensidad

—Esto va a complicar las cosas—pensó la joven shinigami y exclamo a Ichigo—Ve a dejar a tu hermana

—Ruckia—comento Ichigo

—Yo voy a adelantarme, esto te afectaría en tu desempeño, ve—Ruckia, exclamo a Ichigo

—Bien—Ichigo, afirmo con su cabeza, recogió a su hermana y se fue con ella llevandose la bicicleta

Ruckia, observo que Ichigo, se iba y comenzó a correr hacía la fuente del ruido

—Siento que mi poder se esta restableciendo—pensó Ruckia—Es más que suficiente para

enfrentar al hollown


	8. Periquito ( 1 parte)

Periquito (parte 1)

Ruckia, estaba corriendo por los callejones siguiendo el rastreador de hollown, la joven corría de un lado a otro, pero el hollow, se movía a una gran velocidad

—Rayos, ¿dónde estará?

Ichigo, estaba corriendo llevando a su hermana en brazo, la cara de la joven de pelo anaranjado, resaltaba preocupación por su hermana

—Te pondré a salvo Karin, solo ten paciencia—le dijo Ichigo con preocupación a su hermana

La hermana de Ichigo, que parecía muy pálida y parecía enferma, tomo la camisa de la joven de pelo anaranjado

—hermana, vi los recuerdos de un alma adentro del periquito, tal vez porque somos de la misma edad, mataron a su madre y lo mataron a el—Karin, le comento a su hermana con una voz débil

Ichigo, se quedó pensativa mientras corría con su hermana que había caído inconsciente. Ichigo, llego a su casa, subió por las escaleras y dejo a su hermana acostada en su cama, tapada con las sabanas.

—Ichigo—Karin, comento ya un poco consiente—No dejes que el niño adentro del ave este solo, por favor, sálvalo hermana, debe decirle que si logra trasmutar, podrá estar a salvo y en paz

Ichigo, se sorprendió, por lo qe dijo, su hermana, la cual de nuevo se había quedado inconsciente, la chica pelo anaranjado, salió de la pieza de su hermana, cerró la puerta, se quedó un rato apoyada en la puerta y pensativa

—Hermana, ¿Por qué, debiste…? —Ichigo, suspiro y luego salió corriendo de su casa

Ruckia, buscaba al hollown, pero no lo había encontrado, se movía muy rápido en su sensor

—Rayos —exclamo la joven shinigami, mientras miraba su pantalla

Ruckia, se topó con Ichigo, que estaba corriendo buscando a la shinigami

—Ichigo—exclamo Ruckia y pregunto— ¿ya dejaste a tu hermana?

Ichigo, afirmo con su cara y luego pregunto

¿sabes, donde está el hollown?

—No, el hollown, se mueve rápido

Ichigo, quedo pensando un poco

—Karin, me explico sobre el periquito, tengo una cierta sospecha, que el hollown va ir tras el—Ichigo, quedo pensativa—puedo seguir el poder espiritual del perico

Ichigo, cerró sus ojos y se concentró

—Es imposible, ni siquiera yo puedo seguir el alma de una cosa tan pequeña como un pajaro—pensó Ruckia

De pronto para la sorpresa de la shinigami de pelo negro, aparecieron varias líneas del alma

—Te tengo—exclamo la joven pelo anaranjado que tomo unas de las cintas, abrió sus ojos y exclamo —vamos

Ruckia, hizo que la joven parase y comento

—Ichigo, mejor que te quede un rato con tu hermana, quiero probar algo

—Pero, aun no está recuperada, y si te encuentras primero con el—le dijo la pelo anaranjado y la shinigami

—no soy una niñita, se cómo cuidarme—le contesto la pelo negro

—bien pero ten cuidado—Ichigo, suspiro y le encontró razón a la shinigami, y salió corriendo hacía su casa—Te lo encargo

Ruckia, siguió el rastro del perico, entonces encontró a Chad, que estaba corriendo de algo, así que la Shinigami, siguió al grandulón, pero por más rápido que fuese la shinigami, el cuerpo temporal que tenía no le permitía correr tan rápido como ella quisiera, de hecho estaba a varios metros por detrás de Chad

—rayos, ni siquiera puedo alcanzarlo, este giga no sirve, no puedo no volar, la próxima vez que me dé un cuerpo temporal, le exigiré a esos brutos que me de uno más fuerte que este, apenas puedo correr, el corazón y los pulmones apenas pueden respirar—La joven, se estaba cansando cada vez más, en ese instante se escuchó un extraño sonido, que hizo que la joven Ruckia, parase y mantuviese atenta

—mmm, hueles bien—se escuchó la voz de alguien o algo

Ruckia, asustada y con una respiración que hacía notar su cansancio, se quedó parada y esperando a ese algo o alguien, un hollown, apareció al lado de la shinigami

—Hueles de maravilla—dijo el hollown al oído de Ruckia—Ese olor, es delicioso, te voy a devorar tu alma

Ruckia, al ver que el hollown, hacía su ataque esquivo el humo que salía de la boca del hollown, dando un salto apoyando sus dos manos en el piso y luego cayendo parada en el suelo, la shinigami, miro al hollown, el cual era gigante, de cintura delgada como una avispa, sus piel era gris, el hombro y el cuello tenía otra piel

—Así que sigues viva, eres más fuerte de lo que pensé, y puedes vermes claramente—el humo se dispersó mostrando su máscara y su dientes grandes—Eso me da curiosidad, ¿quién eres?

La respuesta de Ruckia, fue un rodillazo en los dientes de la criatura, la shinigami, se paró en la cabeza de la criatura

—Mascara de carne y huesos, todos los elementos del universo que vuelan, que los nublan todo—dio otro salto y siguió recitando—En nombre de la verdad y la templanza, clava tus garras en la pared de los sueños inmaculados, bakugon número 33, golpe pálido de fuego

De la mano de la shinigami, salió una bola de energía que se estrechó en la cabeza de la nuca de la criatura

—Lo hice, recupere mis poderes—pensó Ruckia, con felicidad, pero ese sentimiento se acabó cuando la shinigami, se dio cuenta que la criatura no estaba dañada, ni lastimada, el hollown, estaba molesto por el ataque de la shinigami. Ruckia, miro con sorpresa al hollown

—Maldición, no le hice nada—pensó la joven de pelo negro

El hollown, se acercó a la shinigami

—Ya veo, así que eso eres, conozco ese hechizo lo hacen los segadores, pero el tuyo es fue muy débil, no me hizo ningún rasguño—la criatura, acerco su cabeza a la shinigami, la cual dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar al hollown, y dijo—Que lastima

La shinigami, cayó al suelo con la puntas de sus pies

—Justo, lo que pensé—Ruckia, elevo su cara y siguió pensando—mi kido aún no ha recuperado su fuerza, mi hechizo no tiene efecto

—Vaya, vaya, el alma de una segadora que ha perdido su poder—se escuchó hablar al hollown —Eso me trae recuerdo maravilloso, veras he acabado con dos segadores que trataron de ayudar al niño a trasmutar a la sociedad de alma

Ruckia, miro a la criatura con mucha ira

—Y te lo aseguro, era verdaderos manjares—explico el hollown con disfrute

—El niño, te refiere al alma humana que está en ese pájaro—exclamo Ruckia, con enojo

—Así es—le contesto el hollown

—cuál es el problema—exclamo con enfado Ruckia— ¿Por qué, persigues a ese niño?

—Si me permite darte un mordico, te lo dijo con gusto—le contesto el Hollown a Ruckia

—Maldita, escoria—exclamo molesta Ruckia

El hollown, empzo a reír con mucha malicia

Nota del autor

Me ha costado pensar en este capítulo, pero aquí está, de hecho aún falta la segunda parte, la cual comenzare después de subir esta parte y le doy las gracias por los comentarios


	9. Periquito (parte 2)

Periquito (2 parte)

Ichigo, estaba sentada al lado de la cama donde dormía su hermana, algo le preocupaba sobre su hermana

—Antes de la muerte de nuestra madre, Karin, era igual de llorona que Yuzu, pero después de que nuestra madre muriese, Yuzu, que era buena para hacer los que aceres de la casa, se hizo cargo de las actividades como la cocina o la limpieza, mientras que Karin, que no sabía hacer nada de eso, dejo de llorar y no dejo que nadie viese su sentimientos—pensó Ichigo y suspiro —Al verla así, me hace recordar que ella aun es una niña

La joven de pelo anaranjado, se levantó y abrió la puerta del cuarto y miro a su hermana durante unos segundos

—No había visto a mi hermana preocuparse así, debe de estar sufriendo mucho—pensó la joven de pelo anaranjado que cerró la puerta muy despacio para no despertar a su hermana y se apoyo en la puerta, cerro sus ojos y suspiro

—Las dos no somos tan diferentes—la joven cerro sus puños y abrió sus ojos— Déjamelo a mí Karin

Ruckia, estaba atrapada entre las palmas de su enemigo y una pared

—Eres débil, tu kido no sirve, vamos, si eres una shinigami, ¿Por qué no dejas de jugar? Y peleas en serio—El hollown, estaba molesto con la shinigami y comento apretando el cuello de la shinigami y con una sonrisa comento—Bueno, de todos modos vas a morir

El hollown, que estaba a punto de devorar a Ruckia, fue golpeado en el lado izquierdo por el puño de un sorpresivo Chad, la criatura, cayó por primera vez al suelo.

—Vaya, le di a algo—Chad, miro su puño y comento—que bien

Ruckia, miro con sorpresa a Chad, estaba sorprendida por el golpe que le dio Chad al hollown

—Le pudo pegar al hollown—pensó Ruckia— ¿puede ver a los hollowns?

Pero la respuesta fue contestada por Chad, el cual pegaba daba puñetazo al aire

––Supongo que no—pensó Ruckia con una gota en sus sienes

El hollown, se levantó y se recupero del golpe y de la sorpresa que le provoco el ataque del musculoso joven

—jaja, solo fue un golpe de suerte—dijo riendo—la próxima vez no pasara

Pero la última frase no se cumplió, pues Chad, le dio otro golpe a la criatura, que cayó por segunda vez

—Bien, creo que le pegue a algo—comento Chad, observando su puño

Ruckia, miro con sorpresa

—Volvió a golpear a ese monstruo—pensó la shinigami y se preguntó —pero no puede verlo, ni oírlo, ¿a caso ese joven, puede sentir a los espíritus?

Chad, trataba de golpear al hollown, pero en vez de darle un golpe al hollown, solo daba golpe en forma aleatoria al aire. El hollown, que estaba empezando a molestarse, se puso al lado de Chad, el cual no se daba cuenta donde golpeaba. Ruckia, observo la situación

— Al lado tuyo—Le advirtió la joven Shinigami al medio mexicano

Chad, miro a Ruckia, el joven moreno, estaba sorprendido al ver que la chica nueva del colegio, podía ver a esa cosa que el pelo negro, trataba de golpear

—chica nueva, no sé cómo puedes ver a ese ser, pero necesito que me indiques donde esta esa criatura—Chad, le exclamo a una sorprendida Ruckia

La shinigami, no tenía otra opción, así que afirmo con su cabeza a Chad

—Gracias, nueva—le agradeció Chad

Ruckia, le estaba indicando a Chad, donde estaba el hollown, eso hizo que el joven Chad, tuviese un poco de equilibrio en la pelea contra la criatura. Chad, empezó a dar golpes al hollown, los cuales eran detenido por su oponente, pero a cada descuido, los golpes potentes del japonés-mexicano, le llegaba de lleno a la bestia como espíritu. El hollown, ya enfadado con la situación, empezó a volar con sus alas

Jajaja, aquí no me pueden alcanzar––se rio la criatura

––Maldita sea––pensó Ruckia––No podemos alcanzarlo, si tuviese mis poderes

––Hace un rato que no siento que golpeo a alguien––comento Chad y observo a Rucka–– ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?

––Arriba, pero es difícil de alcanzar––contesto Ruckia a la pregunta del moreno

Chad, observo el cielo y luego un poste de teléfono, se dirigió al poste y lo agarro

–– ¿Qué piensas, hacer?––pregunto Ruckia a Chad

Chad, levanto con mucha fuerza el poste y lo balanceo como un arma, para poder golpear a la criatura voladora, la cual se quedó sorprendido al ver esto al igual que Ruckia. Chad, golpeo con el poste a la criatura, la cual cayó al suelo por cuarta vez, pero el hollown, era obstinado y se levantó, se elevó de nuevo por los aires

––Rayos––Exclamo Ruckia

Ya había pasado una media hora, aunque Ruckia, había conseguido darle un golpe con sus habilidades de shinigami y gracias a que Chad, la había lanzado hacía el hollown con una fuerza tremenda, la criatura, aún seguía viva y había enviado a sus ranas-sanguijuelas, las cuales estaban explotando, la shinigami , consiguió esquivarlas pero Chad, ya habías sucumbido por aquellas cosas, el gigantón, había caído inconsciente.

Ruckia, había comenzado a correr, mientras era perseguida por el hollown, el cual lanzaba a sus ranas-sanguijuelas

––Maldita, sea––pensó Ruckia, la cual estaba arrinconada en una pared de un callejón sin salida

––Ahora, si este es tu fin––exclamo el espíritus––primero te comeré y seguiré con mi treta, debo agradecer a ese niño por traerme tan suculenta comida

––Maldito––comento nerviosa Ruckia

El hollown, iba a empezar a atacarla, pero una patada en su cara hizo que retrocediese

–– ¿Quién eres tú?––exclamo un sorprendido hollown

––Ichigo––exclamo Ruckia con alegría

––Tonta, te arriesgaste mucho–– comento con una sonrisa Ichigo

––La idiota eres tú, te demoraste ––Ruckia, sonrío y se puso su guante negro

La shinigami, saco el espíritu de la joven Ichigo

¿Qué rayos pasa?––Exclamo sorprendido el hollown

––Eres un idiota, sabes––Ichigo, ataco al hollown

La criatura, se defendió, Ichigo salto hacia atrás, se puso en posición de defensa y observo a la criatura, la cual empezó a reírse

––No importa cuántos shinigamis vengan, al final me los devorare a todos––el hollown, ataco

Ichigo, luchaba contra el hollown, el cual atacaba con fuerza, la joven, no podía ser nada más que defenderse, su enemigo era muy fuerte, pero no invencible, solo era cuestión de tiempo para poder ganarle. El hollown, se elevó por los aires, la joven pelo naranjo, dio un salto y fue atacar a su enemigo, el cual se defendió con la palma de su mano izquierda, bloqueando la espada de la joven. El hollown, se levo otros centímetros más y tiro sus ranas- sanguijuelas, las cuales explotaron alrededor de Ichigo, que cruzo sus brazos para protegerse, un humo rodeo a Ichigo, cuando el humo se despejo, Ichigo, apareció todo herido y con parte de su traje de shinigami vuelta jirones. La joven, estaba respirando en forma complicada

––Rayos, me pillo desprevenida––pensó Ichigo

El hollown, se acercó un poco y disparo de nuevo, pero estaba vez la joven esquivo las ranas y tomo una con sus mano, se dirigió con rapidez hasta el hollown, le dio un espadazo en la boca de la criatura, que estaba sorprendido por la rapidez de su enemigo. Ichgo, al abrir la boca coloco la sanguijuela en la boca

––Comete esta––exclamo la chica, que saco su mano de la boca del hollown

La sanguijuela, exploto poniendo fin a la pelea, el hollown, cayó derrotado, en ese momento una extraña puerta se hizo presente, dos esqueletos estaban en cada uno de los lados de la gran puerta, la cual se abrió y un fuerte viento salió de la puerta, empujando hacía su interior a todo lo que pillase, la joven, se puso firme para que el viento no la empujase al interior, cuando el hollown, despareció, la puerta se cerro

–– ¿Qué rayo fue eso?––pregunto la joven

Ruckia, se acercó a Ichigo

––Ese es el infierno––contesto Ruckia y agrego––Los shinigami, podemos borrar los pecados cuando el muerto es un hollown, pero no los pecados en vida

––Ya entiendo––comento Ichigo, aun sorprendida por lo visto y pensó––sí que dio miedo

El sol, se estaba ocultado, la joven shinigami de pelo negro, estaba viendo si había oportunidad de que el alma del niño, podía unirse con el alma

–– ¿Se puede unir?––pregunto Ichgio a Ruckia

––Lamentablemente, la cadena que unía el alma del niño con, se ha roto, será imposible revivirlo––contesto Ruckia

El niño, que estaba dentro del perico, se puso triste, Ruckia, viendo eso trato de animarla

––Pero, en el otro mundo tu cuerpo es ligero y no tendrás los problemas que tiene en este mundo––trato de animar Ruckia

––Pero tu si que estas bien aquí, ¿he?––Ichigo, se puso al lado de Ruckia

La joven, miro sorprendida a la chica pelo naranjo

––Pero viéndolo bien, tu podrás encontrar a tu madre––comento Ichigo a Shuishi

El periquito, se alegró y el alma de Shuichi, salió del perico

––Muchas gracias––agradeció Shuichi a Chad, que estaba observando la jaula

––Shuichi, ¿cuando muera, puede llevarte en la espalda?––pregunto Chad

––Claro––sonrío el espíritu del niño

Ichigo, se acercó al periquito para hacer el funeral

––Bueno, ahora vamos hacer el funeral del alma––comento Ichigo

La noche caía y una mariposa negra, volaba por los cielos nocturnos

Nota del autor

Disculpen, la demora, tuve que hacerlo más corto para terminar este capitulo del periquito y para el capitulo de Kon, el cual costara un poco y tal vez se muestre algo de yuri, ya sabes como es Kon


End file.
